1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and methods for working on a surface such as woodworking or printing. More particularly, the present invention relates to ways to determine the exact location of a tool in reference to the surface of a material and using the location to auto-correct the tool along a predetermined path such as a cutting path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current methods and tools that exist to help guide a tool, such as a hand tool, accurately today are premised on minimizing the movement of the tool in one or more directions. Tools that are more difficult to move accurately are guided through the use of mechanical guides such as railings or fences which can be put in place to assist the user in guiding the tool. These fences or guides limit movement since the tool is restricted by the guide. However, existing guide approaches are unsatisfactory, because they take a significant amount of time to set up and because guides do not support complex paths.
If the tool can be accurately positioned freehand, measuring devices may be used to draw visual guides onto the material being used which can then be manually followed. However, such visual guides are still difficult for the user to follow accurately leading to extensive user error in the cutting plan.
Computer numerical control (“CNC”) machines or tools alleviate many of these problems by guiding a tool using a computer which has knowledge of the tool's position relative to its set up within the CNC machine and the plan to be followed. CNC machines control movement of the tool to follow the intended path. However, CNC machines are typically expensive, large, and difficult to set up, and most are limited to working with materials that fit within the CNC machine's physical housing.